Amores que no mueren matan
by Nany Kuchiki
Summary: Amores que matan no mueren.


HOLA

Vengo con un one shot, que espero les guste, escuché la frase en una canción de Fito Páez y creo que me enamoré, de verdad espero que les guste la historia.

Bleach le pertenece a tite Kubo, así como todos sus personajes, gracias a él por regalarme la inspiración.

En resúmen: Ella fue cruelmente asesinada, él no encontró más remedio que perseguirla. Aunque no sabía que sería tan difícil.

**AMORES QUE NO MUEREN MATAN**

Su rostro demacrado revelaba al rededor de dos noches de insomnio, tenía el cabello enmarañado y una barba descuidada enmarcaba su rostro. Sentado en un sofá cubierto de polvo dirigió la mirada al reloj de su muñeca, tic, tac, el sonido de tu vida que termina.

No pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al recordar los meses anteriores, colmados de intentos frustrados para continuar su camino, el que estaba seguro era su sendero. Se levantó pesadamente caminando entre un suelo repleto de basura, a tientas buscó la cajetilla de cigarrillos que alojaba un último vicio, encendió su mechera y aspiró el humo parsimoniosamente casi queriendo consumir todo el artefacto de una sola vez, aún sabiendo que no podría hacerlo.

A lo lejos conisguió escuchar un ladrido insistente, un ladrido de hambre. Él ya no sufría de esos problemas mundanos, no ahora que buscaba cambiar el rumbo de su destino y éste no se encontraba de forma accesible, al menos no facilmente.

Luego de terminar su cigarrillo caminó a través del pasillo buscando encender la luz, accionó el botón sabiendo perfectamente que nada pasaría, no tenía luz hace dos semanas, las cosas no cambiarían aunque lo deseara, a ciencia cierta no cambiarían.

Tras encontrar todas las cosas de su departamento en el desorden que se había hecho común para él desde que ella no estaba se metió en el baño, ésta sería su oportunidad, no había alguien que pudiera impedirselo.

Preparó la ropa que a ella le gustaba verlo usar, alistó todo de forma milimetrica y lo dejó reposando en un gancho en la pared del cuarto. Tras ver todo preparado se desnudó por completo, dejando al descubierto unos tallados músculos de mármol. Una vez estuvo libre de cualquier prenda se acercó al lavabo y se afeitó la barba irregular hasta quedar completamente limpio, tenía que estar presentable para ella.

Se metió bajo la ducha y abrió el agua al máximo, estaba helada pero eso ya no tenía importancia, no sabiendo que pronto la vería. Se enjabonó de pies a cabeza y se lavó lo mejor que pudo, aunque a donde iba esas cosas pasaban desapercibidas, igualmente él quería sorprenderla.

Una vez se sintió impecable tomó una toalla a su lado y se secó cada rincón accesible, se puso ropa interior y se acercó al espejo limpiando el ligero vaho húmedo. Se quedó mirando fijamente su reflejo, grandes ojeras surcaban sus pómulos y el color chocolate de sus orbes parecía opaco y sin vida. Sus labios estaban pálidos pero no pudo evitar sonreir, ella lo reprendería por desucidarse de esa manera pero él sabía que luego lo besaría diciéndole lo mucho que lo extrañó.

Terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a su cuarto, el único lugar del departamento que parecía no sufrir los estragos del tiempo. La acolchada cama doble lucía recién tendida, el polvo no tocaba absolutamente nada pero lo que más parecía brillar era el pequeño tocador de madera lacada, tenía unos cuantos articulos de maquillaje y un par de frascos de crema, lo más enigmático era la pequeña cajita musical que estaba en el centro, una porcelana muy fina color blanco. Ichigo caminó con dirección a la mesita y tocó muy suavemente al adorno, abrió la cajita y el dulce sonido invadió el intenso silencio con unas notas mágicas, esa melodia le recordaba a ella. La pequeña bailarina que emergía del adorno lucía menuda y grácil, como la recordaba.

Cuando el recuerdo de la chica invadió su mente cerró bruscamente la cajita interrumpiendo la música, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó al borde, tomando una foto de la mesita de noche. En ella estaba una mujer preciosa, sentada en un columpio de jardín, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, a excepción de ese rebelde mechón que tanto adoraba, pero había algo más que amaba de ella, si no era ella misma, sus ojos, esas orbes azul violáceo, capaces de ser más profundas que el océano y más hermosas que la luna. Después de apreciar la belleza de sus ojos bajó un poco la mirada y se encontró con la sincera sonrisa que tenía la chica en aquella ocasión, cuando recién se habían mudado juntos y él no dudó en que tenía que ser ella la primera en fotografiar. Recordó también como disfrutaba estar con ella, reirse juntos, hacerle el amor e incluso pelear era lo mejor si estaba con ella. Rukia, ella era su vida.

Una sombra oscureció sus ojos al recordarse un año antes, junto a ella, impotente y desgraciado, recordó la noche en que le quitaron a su Rukia, recordó cuando él permitió que se la arrebataran.

Fuea a principios de enero, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, la noche carecía de luna o alguna otra luz natural, el frio era espectral y una ligera capa de electricidad estaba presente en al aire, no podía respirarse a la perfección. Habían peleado recién, una de sus tantas discusiones, la última de ellas, y esta vez había sido por el pasado. ¿Alguién más celoso que Kurosaki Ichigo?.

Sonrió con ironía al recordar el motivo de su pelea, la aparición de algún ex-novio borracho, el insoportable pandillero de Grimmjow. Él chcio de cabellera azul había tratado de aprovecharse de Rukia, naturalmente Ichigo lo dejó sangrando en el suelo con un par de costillas rotas, él solamente se había ganado un ojo morado y algunos hematomas, nada que no pudiera controlar.

Como era normal en él, no tardó en reclamarle a Rukia, quien tenía un temperamento muy fuerte detrás de su rostro de niña buena. Discutieron de manera un poco más intensa que otras veces y dejaron de hablarse un par de horas. A la hora de la cena ella solo pronunció palabra para decirle que iría por la cena, el no le respondió ni quizo acompañarla, fue su peor error.

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando él empezó a notar su ausencia, se reprendió en silencio por haberla tratado de esa forma, sus celos podían llegar a ser enfermizos y lo sabía pero no era excusa para no tratar de controlarse. Tras dudarlo por un momento decidió levantarse para ir a buscarla, recorrió el pasillo y se encontró con la puerta abierta, Rukia ya había llegado pero no era tan descuidada, fue a la cocina y vio que estaba la comida que había salido a comprar, sin embargo no había rastro de la chica. Ichigo sintió miedo.

Salió apresuradamente del departamente y más tarde del edificio. No tenía idea de a qué tienda había ido a comprar Rukia, fue cuando un leve gemido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el sonido provenía del pequeño jardín que separaba su edificación de la siguiente, rápidamente corrió con dirección a ese lugar. Casi se desmaya de la impresión al encontrar el anfitrión de los quejidos, Rukia estaba tendida sobre un gigantesco charco de sangre y sus ojos parecían ir apagandose lentamente.

Ichigo se arrodilló junto a ella y no pudo evitar palidecer, la examinó de pies a cabeza hasta encontrarse con la herida en el pecho de la mujer, justo sobre el corazón. La sangre emanaba de la herida como si buscara marcharse lo más rápido posible, Ichigo solamente le atinó a poner sus palmas tratando de detener la hemorragia.

Ella lo miró con ternura y posó su mano debilmente sobre las de él, nunca olvidaría lo que le dijo en ese momento, sus últimas y atropelladas palabras; "Amores que no mueren matan". Una vez ella se detuvo debido a su dificultad para respirar el le depositó un muy suave beso en los labios y le dijo que no dijera tonterias. La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar y él pasó la noche entera en el hospital, esperando volver a su hogar junto a la mujer que tanto amaba como si nada hubiera pasado pero ella, ella no logró salir.

Tras recordar la última noche que pasó junto a Rukia apretó más el portarretrato consiguiendo agrietar el vidrio, dos solitarias lágrimas se estrellaron sobre la foto de la chica y calleron lentamente al suelo, él se levantó de la cama y dejó delicadamente el retrato sobre las almohadas, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez allí revolvió la alacena y se encontró con una polvorienta botella de vino de uvas, la que debió haber compartido con ella en el aniversario cercano al "accidente".

Tomó una de las copas que no había roto del todo, solo tenía un pequeño lado desportillado. Vertió la bebida hasta la mitad del cristal, luego sacó de su bolsillo un diminuto frasco que guardaba en el interior un líquido negro. Le quitó la tapa al frasquito y vertió su totalidad en la misma copa donde había puesto el vino, las sustancias se mezclaron dejando un olor dulzón en el aire. Él tomó su reciente preparación y la agitó hasta que hubo tomado un color rojo muy intenso, casi vinotinto. Entonces se lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación sentándose a los pies de la cama. Agitando el vino volvieron a su mente varios recuerdos, que siguieron a la muerte de Rukia.

Recordó cuando se descubrió que el asesino había sido Grimmjow, en busca de una "venganza", fue internado en una cárcel donde se suicidó ante lo que parecía culpabilidad. Luego de enterarse de la muerte de Grimmjow Ichigo esperó sentir algo, el sabor de la justicia, pero nada conseguiría devolverle a Rukia, lo único que le importaba era tenerla de vuelta y ninguna otra vida lograría devolversela.

Tras ir por la vida sin rumbo alguno, completamente ajeno a lo que pasara con los demás o incluso lo que pasara con él intentó quitarse la vida, se cortó las venas de sus muñecas esperando desangrarse e ir junto a ella pero no murió, fue internado en el hospital dos semanas y gracias a su amigo, Ishida Uryuu consiguió salvarse.

Luego de algún tiempo intentó hacerlo de nuevo, esta vez quería ahorcarse a si mismo pero se encontró con una soga defectuosa que se rompió inmediatamente el haya tratado colgarse, en consecuancia fue llevado a tratamiento psicológico. A él no le importó asistir a todas su citas, igualmente nunca le prestó atención a su doctor. Ichigo solamente quería de vuelta a su Rukia y como eso no era posible iría él detrás de ella, sin importar cómo.

Como no recibían avances en el tratamiento del muchacho, su padre, Kurosaki Isshin decidió algo difícil, lo internó en un centro psiquiatrico. Esto solamente le regaló más tiempo a Ichigo para pensar sobre lo que había fallado en sus últimos intentos para encontrarse con su amada, tras otro par de intentos de suicidio llegó a una brillante conclusión. Aún donde estuviera Rukia cuidaba de él, no quería que se lastimara a si mismo para estar juntos, el solo se sonrió y encontró la respuesta a su problema.

Se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Rukia y él consiguió salir de su retención, lo primero que pensó fue en llegar a su apartamento y llevar a cabo su más reciente descubrimiento. Una vez allí tomó su desición, iría con ella exactamente un año después de que ella se había ido, así pasó las dos semanas que lo separaba de su destino hundido entre la basura de sus recuerdos y los dolores de su plan.

Fue liberado de sus pensamientos para encontrarse de nuevo agitando su inevitable ventura, una pequeña gota se derramó manchando la blanca alfombra, tiñéndola de un color parecido a la sangre, así él supo que había llegado el momento. Acercó la copa a sus labios y se hizo un pequeño corte con el pequeño borde agrietado, el líquido caliente fluyó junto con el vino y él solamente se sonrió, pronto estaría con ella.

Vertió todo el contenido del envase en su boca, de donde se derramaron un par de gotas. Casi inmediatamente su mirada empezó a tornarse borrosa, los objetos a su alrededor se difuminaban con la habitación y el mundo empezaba a darle vueltas, fue cuando escuchó los pasos que venían del pasillo a su habitación, él se sintió feliz porque al estar frente a él Rukia no podía verse más hermosa. Llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco y los labios sonrosados, se acercó a él y lo besó con la necesidad del año de separación, él le correspondió con euforia, sentía la felicidad estallar en su pecho, fue cuando él mismo le dijo en un suave susurro; "Amores que matan no mueren".

Fue en ese instante cuando su mano sin vida soltó la copa que se estrelló estallando en mil pedazos. Ishida entró en la habitación encontrándose con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, no esperaba encontrarse con la tierna sonrisa que estaba dibujada en el rostro del chico, y sus ojos cerrados.

"_**Amores que no mueren matan**_

_**Amores que matan no mueren"**_

HOLA

De verdad deseo que les haya gustado la historia, a mi parecer me facinó y es raro que a uno le guste lo que uno mismo hace pero ésta es una de esas ocasiones.

Gracias por haber leído, lo único que pido a cambio es un review que por pequeñito que sea me haría de verdad muy feliz...

¡Ésta es mi forma de empezar el año!

BESOS, ABRAZOS Y ADIOSES


End file.
